1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber connector with integral lenses to refract lights.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,534,616 and 6,736,550, an optical fiber connector includes an insulating seat, lens member integrally formed at the front end of the seat and optical fibers retained in the seat and aligned with the optical central lenses. As known, the connector should use transparent material to arrive light guiding as a whole, which will limit the adapted material of the connector sometimes.